In the related art, in order to ensure a service life of a fine filter cartridge of a water filtration system of a water purifier, a recycling rate of the water filtration system (a ratio of a pure water flow rate to a raw water flow rate) usually is low, so that pure water flux of the water filtration system is small, thus causing waste of water resources.